


I never asked to be made

by Herokittykat



Series: Half soul AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Half Soul AU, Mettaton EX, Mettaton NEO, POV Second Person, Spoilers for NEOn Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herokittykat/pseuds/Herokittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Frisk and go to the True Laboratory. Where you were made<br/>(Based off of a Scene from steven universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never asked to be made

“There you are!” Mettaton says, opening the doors to the true laboratory and looking around in disgust.

“Oh great. Here comes the fun police,”You say, standing up off of a lab table.

Mettaton walks towards you and Frisk, “Alphys said you’d be here, but I didn't want to believe it. Neo what were you _thinking_ bringing Frisk to the True Laboratory?” Your twin hissed out the last word, hating this place.

“I don't know,” you spat, kicking an empty bag of popapo chisps, “We were in the neighborhood.”

Frisk walked up to Mettaton and looked up at him, “Mettaton? Was Neo really made here?”

Mettaton turned to you and glared at you, “How much did you tell them?”

You look him in the eye, “What? About the bad thing?” you look down, brow furrowed, “How this is a _bad_ place is where _bad_ monsters came to create more _bad_ monsters?” You whip your face and narrow your eye at him, “Is **THAT** what you're talking about?”

Frisk turns from you to Mettaton, “Alphys created monsters here?!”

Mettaton turned to you and balled up his fists, “Neo, they weren't ready for this!”

You push past your brother and go up to the human, “Oh, but don't worry, Frisk. Everything’s _just fine_ now.”

“Neo.”

You kept going, “It all worked out. We **won**!”

“Stop!”

“And we shut down this place so that the surface would be safe from monsters like **me**!” You were face to face with Frisk now, they had a scared look in their eyes.

“Neo!” Mettaton pushed you away from the small child, “That's enough!”

You growl and walk away. Frisk turns to your brother “M-Mettaton?”

“Frisk, I’m sorry. I never wanted you to see the laboratory in this way.

You whip around at the child and your brother, “Then why don't you just **LEAVE**?!” Your voice becomes a mechanical static and your right arm transforms into a blaster that you fire at Mettaton. The blast sends him into a machine similar to the shape of a goat skull. “Admit it, brother!” You take another shot at him that he dodges and blasts through the support of the machine, “I’m Just an embarrassment to you!”

“Neo,” Frisk runs up to you and grabs your side, “wait!” you throw them across the room and they barely land on their feet.

Mettaton summons an army of small robots and bombs, “I don't want to fight you.”

“I wouldn't want to fight me neither!” You growl, shooting a supercharged blast at him. He leaps upwards and dodges the blast, then orders his minions to shoot electricity charged bullets at you. Copying your brother’s previous dodge, you shoot down at him and a robot takes the blow.

Frisk runs towards the two of you, begging you to stop.

“Stay out of this, Frisk!”  you yell, shooting a blast at their feet causing them to trip and collapse to the ground. Your brother leaps towards you, going in for a kick. You dodge and send an array of blasts at him, which he masterfully dodges and then kicks you away.

“Neo, stop this! You know that you can't beat me.” Mettaton says, his army surrounding him.

You prop your arm up and charge a blast, “ I… Don't... **CARE**!” you shout, releasing the blasts upon the army, destroying them. “I’m not going to let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!” You scream at him, emotions welling up inside of you. You send two violent blasts towards your brother, causing a huge explosion that slams Mettaton into the goat skull machine. Your brother whimpers in pain.

“I never asked for it to be this way.” Tears began streaming down from your eye, “ I never asked to be made!”

“Neo,” Mettaton whimpers from the ground, looking up at you.

“Neo! Please stop!” Frisk runs in front of your brother and holds their arms out, “I know you're upset, but, I can't stand watching you two fight each other!” The machine above you began to creak and moan, about to fall on the three of you. Frisk summons forth their soul and it turns yellow and flips upside down. The heart shoots at the machine as it falls on top of them and Mettaton, dust surrounding them. “Neo! Neo, please say something!” The machine crashes down and the dust spreads around the laboratory. Frisk runs forth into the dust, crying out your name. “Neo! Neo where are you?!” They go up to a door and open it, seeing you curled up in the corner. “Neo!”

“Go away Frisk. I’m an evil monster built to kill. You shouldn't be around me.”

“What? No. That's ridiculous. Look. I don't know what any of this really means but I ca-”

You turn to the child, “ Yeah. You don't know. Because if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me.” You curl back in on yourself.

Frisk looks at Mettaton, “Mettaton get in here. You need to help me."

“But-”

“Mettaton please. You need to talk to him, he’s your brother.”

Mettaton gets up and walks into the room, taking a seat next to you in the corner and puts a hand on your shoulder. You tense up. “Neo… darling, I had no idea you were so upset about all of this.”

**“What**?” you spat, looking up from your knees. “You had no idea?! This is my entire existence!” you motioned around you to the laboratory, “You wanted to pretend that nothing in this mess ever happened! You just think I’m the horrific byproduct of your creation!”

Your brother (or should you even call him that?) gasped, “No, No. Little Darling. You're not the byproduct of this mess! You’re…” Mettaton searched for the right words, “Look, I never thought of you as a dysfunctional part of myself. You never were. Neo,I -’m sorry. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. You're the best thing that came of my creation. I thought you were proud to be my brother.” He extended a hand towards you and you took it, getting up and leaving the room.

You stare at him for a moment before grappling him into a hug. He hugs you back with a smile on his face.

“Come on darling. Let’s get Frisk home.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! The fic was based off of a scene from the steven universe episode "On the Run"


End file.
